Anger:Part 1
by KevBurns
Summary: When Death the Kid saves A meisterless Weapon from Kishen-eggs who attacked, killed, destroyed his Town and family, he becomes best friends with the weapon and the weapons new partner. But, little does the DWMA know, the attack was part of a more ambiguous and evil plan made by a sinister witch named Calyst, Rated T for minor Romance and Lots of Violence.OCxOC and KidxPatty. Enjoy!


**Anger**

**Part 1 Of the Emotions Trilogy**

By _Kevin Vaught_

{Disclaimer} I do not own soul eater (sadly) but i do own my OC's_  
_

Explosions tore the earth apart around him; people ran screaming in every direction. He saw a giant bird, a vulture maybe, fly over him and pluck someone off the ground. Jeremy turned to his left to see an explosion of black flame rip a house into a million pieces and shower the ground with shrapnel. He then got up , stumbled and fell to the ground, and got up again in desperation to get out of there. He ran in a random direction only to end up in front of his half imploded house. He quickly ran inside to find his parents, but what he found was so horrifying that he vomited on the spot. He had seen the mangled body of his mother. He immeadiently ran to a different room only to find blood everywhere and his father bleeding in the corner, but alive. Jeremy ripped off part of his shirt to plug up the wound and said " it's gonna be OK dad, it's gonna be OK." Then all hell broke loose. The roof of the house exploded violently and was ripped apart as woman in a white climbed through the gaping hole. Jeremy yelled and tried to run away but the lady telepathically pulled him back. She then formed a flaming black kunai in her hand and launched it at him. The world went slow motion as if the kunai was going at 1 mile per hour. He tried to dodge it but quickly realized that he was in slow motion too. He heard the slow-motion equivalent of "Noooooooo!" and saw his father jump in front of him in slow-motion. Jeremy thought to himself 'No, not you too!' but it was too late. His father took the kunai for him and it pierced his heart, killing him instantaneously. That's when the anger kicked in. His mind and body filled with rage. He had just seen his mothers mangled body and his father die in front of him. His whole family killed in his own home. His only family. The village where he lived was being destroyed, his house had been shattered. He had nothing left to live for. So he did the only thing he could think of. He charged the woman. SHE had killed his family. SHE had destroyed his house. SHE had destroyed his village, and Jeremy couldn't just let her stand them and kill him and the rest of the village. So he ran as fast as he could and jumped at her, trying to punch her in the face. But she swatted him away like he was a fly. "Awwww, is the Little boy angwy?" she said in a babyish voice." Yes, yes he is." Jeremy muttered under his breath. But, before he could charge her again, an immense pain formed in his right arm. He thought she had launched a kunai when he had fallen down but when he looked at his arm he screamed. Extending about three feet in front of him was a sword. And not just any sword, it ran from his elbow to three feet in front of him. The weirdest thing though, was that it had mysterious runes running down each side of the blade that didn't resemble any language he could think of. Realizing too late that he had been staring at his arm for about eleven seconds, he heard a whistling sound and looked up to see another shadow kunai flying towards him. He jumped out of the way just in time as the kunai imbedded itself in their family portrait, sticking right out of his face. He began a routine of hearing the kunais flying towards him and Jeremy jumping out of the way just in time. But after about 5 dodges the woman telepathically threw two at the same time. Only able to dodge one of the Kuwaitis the other flew strait at his face, but almost instinctively he raised his "sword arm" and blocked the kunai with a loud, metallic, clang. The woman saw this and faltered for about four seconds which was just enough time for Jeremy to charge at her. Letting out all his rage he swung at her with his arm. He missed but he kept swinging, Yelling as he did it, at her until they were both tired enough to where they just stood about five feet from each other panting. Then they both heard a explosion that was a lot louder than the rest. He looked to the left through a hole in the side of the room and saw that the rest of the town had just blown up. Then he snapped, but it wasn't like the last time. This time he didn't get angry, he went into a rage induced trance. His mind filled with rage and he felt his eyes get warmer. He saw what seemed to look like fear in the woman's eyes, What she saw was his pupils turn to flame, pure, red, flaming fire. But that's not all, his sword/arm's runes turned blood red and his arm caught fire. Jeremy didn't even falter at the sight of his red, flaming, and glowing swordarm. Then what he did something that neither of them suspected, he jumped in the air, raised his swordarm, and swung down violently on the woman. She tried to dodge it but managed to her hand caught on the end of his flaming blade. When the blade contacted there was a small burst of light and her hand was severed from her body with a loud "shluck". She screamed in agony and looked at the blackened, bleeding, and burning stump of an arm. She then stared into Jeremy's flaming eyes with a look of so much hatred and pain, that even the rage inducted Jeremy was scared at the sight of her. She then screamed," You have proven yourself to be my enemy, and I will never forget this!" "You have taken my arm and I will never forgive you for that, I WILL get my revenge!" "Now before I go, KILL HIM!" she yelled to the monsters, Then she disappeared with a brilliant flash of blue light. By that point the rage had subsided and his arm was no longer on fire. There was about 7 monster rushing at him by the time she disappeared. He tried to hold them off but only managed about a minute before he was forced to the ground by the monsters. He had managed to destroy 2 of them before he was pushed to the ground. There were still four left and the vulture creature flying around above what was left of the house. The four cornered him in his room, what a coincidence, and began to lash out at viciously at him while he was barely able to block all the attacks at once. His strength was fading fast and he was running out of time before they would be able to kill him. He kept trying to find an opening to run for it, but every time he saw one the monsters would jump in the way, blocking his path. After a while of trying and failing to get past them, he thought of something. Something so stupid, but brilliant at the same time. He remembered that his room used to be part of the living room, so it still had the gas fireplace. He looked at his flaming arm while he was slowly getting more exhausted. He could see the key that his parents hid under his bed when he was a child. He quickly grabbed the key with his free arm, trying to not let the monsters know what his plan was. But there was one problem in his plan, the fireplace was chained on the other side of his bed. He knew that his swordarm could break the chain but he couldn't get there without jumping over his bed. And then he had another crazy idea, wow, he really had a knack for crazy ideas. He thought to himself, 'If I could only distract them for a second.' He blocked another slash and saw his secret stash of fireworks he hid from his parents. His friends and he loved fireworks; they were pyromaniacs (especially Jeremy.) He grabbed one called "Black Cat Super Blaster" and slashed the fuse on the Black Cat lighting a little spark but It didn't catch. He cursed under his breath and tried again but it still didn't work. By then, the monsters had realized his plan and started lunging faster. After 4 tries he finally lit the fuse. The monsters screamed in anger lunged at him one last time when they saw the fuse light. He used the last of his strength to block the slash and with his left hand he chucked the Black Cat at them and threw himself aimlessly to the other side of the bed to block the blast. The monsters realized that they couldn't throw the firework back at him. They tried to jump out of the way but it was too late. The blast was small, but enough for the distraction he wanted. Not even 1 second after the explosion, using his swordarm, he slashed the chains off the fore place and dug the key into the keyhole and turned it. He heard a chink as the fireplace lit itself. Then he dug his swordarm into the tube that dispensed the gas to be lit. The gas started spewing out rapidly and was making the room catch fire quickly. He then stabbed his swordarm into his window shattering it and jumped out of the house. When he hit the ground he heard a loud snap and winced in pain. He felt his ankle break and tried to crawl away from his house so the blast wouldn't damage him. But, he couldn't get far before the house violently exploded throwing out hundreds of large bit of shrapnel everywhere. Luckily, none of them hit him, but he was exhausted and still had a broken ankle. He was trying to crawl away to get to somewhere safe, but then he heard the flap if wings and a raspy voice say, " Did the little boy forget me?!" And he immeadiently felt his hopes for surviving drop to 0.000001% . He was so exhausted that he could barely even move his swordarm. With a loud and over exaggerated "Fwoomp" Vulture-man (As Jeremy called him now) landed about 20 feet in front of where Jeremy was propping himself up against a boulder in the middle of a field. Jeremy's mind raced as he tried to think of a way out of his situation but couldn't think of anything. By then vulture-man was walking slowly towards Jeremy an mumbling to himself about the many ways he could kill Jeremy. "Are you ready to share the pain that you have given my master?", Vulture-man said while laughing maniacally. But, just as his hopes were totally terminated, Jeremy heard a faint "Fwump" to his right and when he turned he saw a pale boy with black hair and three white stripes, wearing a black coat and black pants. The boy had a cannon like things on his arms that were slowly glowing brighter. "Resonance rate stable", said the voice of an older girl. "Noise at 2 percent", a more childish girl voice said. By then Vulture-Man heard them and turned towards the boy and his eye's widened. He tried to fly but the boy said, "Death cannon." There was a loud bang and then Jeremy's mind went black.

**_Hey everybody, Kevin here! This is my first Official Fanfic on a new account so don't go crazy on the flames. Hope you like it (this will be a medium sized story but Part 2 will be longer) reviews are appreciated and i would love some constructive criticism. There will be, at least, 1 more OC but i wont go heavy on adding more. Kid may seem a little different from his symmetry craving self, but then again, is anyone good at right a maniac's perspective?_**


End file.
